In the Castle at Night
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: Harry is walking around the castle late at night, when his Invisibility Cloak is stolen. Discovering the culprit is none other than Draco Malfoy, Harry ends up doing some unexpected things with him while running from Filtch. Mature Content, Drarry, Lemon, Rated M


**Hi! B here! (Wow, B? I thought she died, she hadn't posted in forever.) I'm back! I thought I'd start off by giving you guys some awesome Drarry, since I'm actually the fan of Drarry on this account. I had the beginnings of this story saved to my computer a long time ago, and I just finished it today. Haven't written a lemon in a really long time. Hope you like it!**

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry

**Rating:** M (Language, lemon)

* * *

The cold air of the castle pressed around Harry as he made his way down the corridor. Drawing his Invisibility Cloak around him tightly, Harry tried to stifle the sound of his panting breaths. His steps were heavy and dragged across the floor – his feet were numb from the chilled stone of the unheated castle.

Dark thoughts clouded Harry's mind as he made his way to the Entrance Hall that led to the grounds. He didn't cast a heating charm to banish the iciness of the castle – the cold reminded Harry he was human.

Slowly, Harry reached the base of the marble staircase. A slight opening in the doors that lead to the Great Hall caught Harry's eye. Strange; the door shouldn't be ajar. Harry decided to investigate.

Adjusting his cloak, Harry reached to open the door wider and peer inside; the Great Hall appeared to be deserted. Harry shrugged to himself and noticed that the Great Hall was slightly warmer than the corridor and, lacking anything better to do at one in the morning, showed himself in. The four tables sat like they always did, though they lacked noisy students. The emptiness made the room seem vast; the ceiling that reflected the weather outside looked gloomy; snowy, grey clouds loomed in the distance.

Harry walked the length of the Great Hall absently, following his regular path to the Gryffindor table at the far end of the room. A faint sense of melancholy and nostalgia came to Harry. He remembered when he looked entered this room for the first time, terrified of what the Sorting would bring. A silly fear it was, after all that Harry had been through. A flash of dark hooded figures and a pale white face with red eyes crossed Harry's memory.

A dizzying distance from where Harry stood, he saw the staff table. Dumbledore had been absent from it for several weeks now, gone somewhere, doing Merlin-knows-what. Harry walked up the long aisle toward the staff table, before pausing in his stride to take off his cloak. He leaned against the Gryffindor table before deciding to sit upon the table's surface – an act that if he done so in the morning would have lost five points from his house. He set his Invisibility Cloak by his side.

The thin pajamas that adorned his body did nothing to protect him from the freezing temperature of the room, and Harry was even colder without the Cloak to warm him. Again, Harry didn't conjure a fire. He lay down on the table, his eyes up to the grey clouds on the ceiling, and then closed them, letting his somber mood envelop him.

Harry was absently wondering why the door to the Great Hall was open when he heard a small sound echoing off the walls of the empty room. Harry snapped to attention and felt for his Invisibility Cloak, where it should have been resting by his side. He looked around for a moment, and not finding it, then began searching desperately around where he laid, on the benches, under the table. Harry could hear footsteps of a person trying to walk quietly. Getting frantic, his senses were on high alert as he grabbed at his clothing for his wand. Finding it, he shouted "_Lumos_!" to identify his attacker.

The light revealed nothing. The Great Hall was just as deserted as Harry arrived.

Harry cursed under his breath. His assailant must have stolen the Invisibility Cloak when he was unaware. Harry debated whether he should start running around the room with his arms outstretched to find the thief. Instead, Harry decided to reason with his attacker. Perhaps he could coax them out. "Give me my Cloak back," Harry said, trying to sound brave, whipping his small beam of light on the end of his wand around the dark room.

A bench near the entrance to the Great Hall protested as the invisible person stumbled into it. Harry ran toward the source of the noise; he could now hear footsteps hurrying away from where Harry was headed. Harry sped up.

For about the span of five seconds, Harry forgot he was a wizard. He forgot he possessed a wand and that he could do magic that could potentially harm the intruder. Harry did the Muggle course of action: took at leap and dived.

Not surprisingly, Harry didn't hit anything solid, except for the biting cold stone of the floor. He did, however, feel a rush of air to his right, and Harry swung his hand blindly.

There was a thunderous crash as the invisible person tripped over Harry's outstretched arm and ran into the benches at the Ravenclaw table. The Invisibility Cloak slipped off of the person's head for a moment, and Harry caught a glimpse of very pale skin and shockingly blonde hair.

"Malfoy!" Harry snarled as he scrambled to his feet, eyes wide, lunging for the place where Harry assumed Draco Malfoy would be.

Harry did grasp something solid this time.

Harry seized the Cloak from Malfoy's person and yanked it backward to expose the git. Malfoy scrambled backward with his wand drawn and pointed at Harry.

Harry's wand was across the floor, about twenty feet to his left. Well, that was a problem. Harry gulped.

"Well, well, what do we have here, _Potter_?" Malfoy drawled loudly, still backing up through the long line of house tables.

"I should be asking you the same, Malfoy," Harry growled. A feeling of deep hatred came to the surface of Harry's consciousness. Who was Malfoy to have to nerve to steal his Cloak? All Harry wanted was some peace and quiet and here was Malfoy, ruining his life as usual.

Malfoy gave no indication that he heard Harry. "I should hex you on the spot."

"Do it then," Harry challenged, his patience broken. "You coward."

"What did you call me?" Malfoy questioned loudly.

"You're a coward," Harry repeated, louder this time. His voice echoed off the walls of the empty Great Hall. "Running away under a Cloak you stole, so you wouldn't be caught sneaking about—"

A footsteps outside of the Great Hall doors alerted Harry and Malfoy to the presence of Filtch and the amount of noise they were making. As Malfoy was distracted, Harry dashed over to his wand, pointed it at Malfoy, and threw the Cloak around himself. Harry could see Malfoy's look of surprised disbelief as Harry walked away quickly.

"Where are they, my sweet? Sniff them out, the students out of bed," Filtch spoke to Mrs. Norris, holding a lantern out to inspect the Great Hall. Harry saw Malfoy duck under a table in the last second before Filtch came through the door.

Harry walked as quietly as possible to the open doors of the Great Hall, avoiding Filtch as he went. Harry felt a slight twinge of guilt, leaving Malfoy to be found by the caretaker's cat. _He would do the same to you, _Harry reminded himself. _He would just leave you and run._

But Harry was not Malfoy. Harry sent a worried glance over to the Ravenclaw table, where he could see the slight shine of Malfoy's hair. Harry was nobler than that. _Ah, screw it._

Filth hobbled towards the staff table and Harry deemed it safe to walk as softly as possible to where Malfoy was hiding. "_Psst. Malfoy,"_ Harry hissed through clenched teeth. Malfoy's head whipped around, looking at a spot slightly to the left of where Harry stood. _"C'mon!"_

"Did you hear something, my sweet?" Filtch had turned around and staggered in the direction of the Ravenclaw table. Mrs. Norris gave a loud meow in response. Filtch walked faster.

"_Hurry!"_

Malfoy clambered out from underneath the table and Harry flung the Cloak around them both, just as Filtch's beam of light landed on them. Harry and Malfoy held their breaths.

Filtch slowed his pace, sweeping his lantern back and forth less than two feet from where Harry and Malfoy stood. Finding nothing, he turned back to Mrs. Norris and then grumbled something under his breath, slowly, too slowly, left the Great Hall.

Both Malfoy and Harry let out the long breath they held.

"That was close," Harry muttered.

"Yeah," Malfoy responded, eyes still darting around the Hall.

The silence of the Hall pressed upon Harry. He wasn't cold anymore – his heart pounded too quickly for that – but somehow the surrounding air was suffocating. After a moment, Harry realized the problem. He was standing much too close to Malfoy for the both of them to be considered unfriendly rivals.

Harry took a rather awkward, unsubtle sidestep.

Malfoy glared and stepped out from underneath the cloak, brushing himself off. "Why'd you save me anyway?" Malfoy grumbled. "Your Gryffindor instincts wouldn't let me get caught, is that right?"

Harry didn't answer for a moment. He considered just walking away from Malfoy and leaving this conversation before it drowned in awkwardness. Yet, for some inexplicable reason, Harry felt like staying to talk to Malfoy: talking to someone that wasn't wrapped up in all of the drama of being a hero. Someone that could listen to his problems without suggesting a book to read on the subject, or suggesting that he just forget about them and let Dumbledore deal with the ministry.

"I—"

And then Harry remembered he was talking to Malfoy: a son of a Death Eater and someone extremely involved in Harry's problems, if only for all the wrong reasons.

"No reason, Malfoy. I just did it, okay?" Harry sounded exasperated, yanking the Cloak off fully. "I'm leaving now. Good luck finding your own way back to your dormitory." Harry started walking toward the doorway.

"If it were me…" Malfoy started and then seemed to pause to reconsider what he was going to say. "If it were me, I would have let you get caught."

"I know," replied Harry, without turning around.

"Then why did you do it?" Malfoy called across the room, his voice reverberating off of the stone.

Harry turned to look at Malfoy. He was a mess. His pale hair was askew from hiding under both a table and the Invisibility Cloak and his robes were open and unpressed, as if he had fallen asleep in them. On top of that, Malfoy looked desperately puzzled, like his sanity depended on the answer to the question he was asking Harry.

Harry sighed. "I'm human. That's why I saved you." And then Harry Potter disappeared out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Halfway back to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry heard sneaking footsteps behind him. He'd been hearing them up a few staircases now, and finally realized that he was inadvertently leading Malfoy back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry cursed himself for not wearing his Invisibility Cloak on his journey to the dormitory.

Exasperated, Harry stopped and called out: "What do you want Malfoy? I know you've been following me for the past fifteen minutes."

Malfoy reluctantly appeared in the corridor from behind a suit of armor. He looked defiant.

"The reason you gave for saving me was not adequate, I'm afraid." Malfoy sounded patronizing, while strolling closer. "I demand to know the real reason why you would risk detention for a Slytherin."

Harry huffed. "I was not risking detention as some way to get you to owe me, if that's what you think_._"

"So it was some Gryffindor code of chivalry, I suppose," Malfoy goaded and rolled his eyes. Malfoy stopped in front of Harry and looked down. _Merlin, Malfoy is bloody tall,_ Harry concluded.

Harry cleared his throat. "Not that either."

Malfoy paused a moment as if to ponder other reasons why Harry Potter would save Draco Malfoy from detention. He swept his eyes around the hall, then from Harry's hair, tracing his scar, and down to Harry's eyes. He blinked. As Harry was feeling mildly uncomfortable, a broad smile crossed Malfoy's face. Harry did not like that smile.

"So… If you didn't save me due to gallantry or debt, then you must have saved me because you like me, am I right?" Malfoy was suddenly way too close to Harry's face.

Harry spluttered and stepped backward quickly. "_Like_ you? I _hate_ you!"

Malfoy didn't look persuaded. "There's a fine line between hate and love."

Harry froze. His brain seemed stuck on repeating one word: _Love…?_

And suddenly Malfoy lunged forward, grabbing Harry's face between his palms. Harry leapt backwards, but his foot caught on the step above. Swiftly, both were tumbling to the ground; Harry's hands went out to catch his fall, and a _snap_ came from one of his wrists. Wands and glasses went flying; Draco landed atop of Harry with a loud "Oof!"

Harry moaned. His right wrist thudded with pain. A heavy weight was on top of him and as Harry looked up, a blurry image of Draco Malfoy's face was looming above him. Harry couldn't quite place his expression.

"I'll get them this time, my sweet, we're close to getting them now." Harry heard Filtch's voice at the bottom of the corridor. He started struggling. "Malfoy, get off of me!" Harry hissed quietly, and shoved the heavy git off of him. Harry felt Malfoy get up, and Harry felt around with his good hand for his Invisibility Cloak, his glasses, his wand, for _something_…

Without warning, Harry was hoisted under both arms and heaved across the corridor. He vaguely registered that he was dragged past his glasses lying on the floor before his wrist was smacked in the doorway. Harry let out a strangled yelp of pain and cradled his arm as Malfoy swiftly shut a door behind them. Footsteps were heard outside the room not moments later, and Harry held his breath. A scratching was heard at the door. Malfoy cursed under his breath and aimed Harry's wand – wait, _Harry's_ wand? – at Mrs. Norris' feet.

A loud _bang_ and Mrs. Norris ran spitting away from the door. A forceful yowling could be heard disappearing down the hallway, with Filtch's heavy steps and wheezing breath following quickly behind.

All was quiet. Harry still sat, cradling his injured wrist. Draco stood by the door, looking down at Harry, an unfathomable expression in his eyes, Harry's wand dangling by his side.

"I think you broke my wrist!" Harry exclaimed in a loud whisper. "And why do you have my wand?"

Malfoy seemed to wake up from his stupor and replied, "You broke your own wrist, falling down like that." He walked over and knelt by Harry's side to examine the damage.

"Get away from me," Harry said, turning his shoulder. "If you hadn't attacked me like that, I wouldn't have fallen over."

Malfoy scoffed. "_Attacked?_ You clearly haven't had much experience romantically if you think I was trying to _attack_ you."

Harry's brain froze again. _Romantically…?_

And then Malfoy grabbed Harry's chin and yanked his face around. Malfoy's face was so, so close, Harry could feel his breath moving Harry's bangs across his face. Malfoy's other hand came up to push the bangs aside. "You have really beautiful eyes… Harry." Malfoy took and deep breath and pressed his lips softly against Harry's.

Harry sat completely still. His brain was processing so slowly it was difficult to get the brainpower to even breath, let alone think. He was able to realize one thing though: Malfoy was kissing him. _Kissing _him. Lips on lips and hands on face and _kissing…_

Harry pulled backward so quickly that he slammed into the wall of the small passageway. Another splinter of pain shot up from his wrist and he yelped.

Malfoy leaned back, amused. "You should stop doing that."

"Wha… What were you doing?!" Harry looked around the small room frantically, as if he could find a way to escape.

"_Tsk, tsk, _more naïve than I thought. That was a _kiss, _Potter; something people do when they like each other. It's quite different than an attack, to say the least." Malfoy stood up and walked towards the door to the room. He sighed, then opened the door. Harry's glasses, Cloak, and Malfoy's wand were scattered around the doorway; Harry was surprised Filtch hadn't seen them. Malfoy started gathering them all together.

"I guess I'm not surprised. People had told me you were straight and narrow, but I still thought I'd give it a shot." Malfoy stood up languidly with his wand. "Although… helping me escape from the Great Hall earlier… it had given me hope." He looked at his nails, as if he were bored with their (rather one-sided) conversation.

"You-you're gay?" Harry said stupidly.

"No," Malfoy replied, rolling his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're a lost cause, Potter, you really are. Out, wandering the halls at night, breaking your wrist, not seeing a gay man right in front of you." Malfoy sighed again. "I'll be in my dormitory."

"Malf-I mean, Draco, wait!" Harry said quickly. Apparently his brain hadn't caught up with his mouth yet either, because now it was spouting nonsense. Draco turned around. "Uhh… You can't just leave me here… I, uhh… Broken wrist?" Harry's voice became uncharacteristically high. Embarrassed, Harry tried to stand up quickly, and nearly fell over, if not for Draco catching him.

Draco rolled his eyes again. "I'll walk you up."

* * *

At the portrait of the Fat Lady, Draco let Harry go, and began to walk off again. Harry grabbed his arm. "I can't bandage this by myself…" Harry trailed off. "Unless you know a good healing spell." Draco shook his head.

"_Lovage_," Harry said to the Fat Lady (after a few mutterings about how late Harry was out at night), and walked inside the empty Gryffindor common room, Draco trailing behind.

"It's so… red," Draco remarked. There were low burning coals in the fireplace, which cast dim shadows on the red, plush upholstery. Harry took a seat on the couch in front of the fire, resting his arm on a pillow. Draco stood nearby, gazing at Harry, another unreadable expression on his face. He conjured bandages and knelt next to Harry, wrapping up his wound with slim, deft fingers.

Harry felt a shiver run up his spine, and it wasn't because of pain. The low light of the fire accentuated Draco's features; how had Harry never noticed now angular Draco's jaw was, or how when he was concentrating, a tiny line came in between his eyebrows? Harry looked away and shook his head.

Draco looked up at him. "Just don't move that." He patted Harry's wrist and moved away.

"Umm… Why don't you stay for a while?" Harry said quickly, looking away. Draco looked at him questioningly, but sat next to Harry on the couch nonetheless.

Awkward silence ensued.

"So… uhh, why did you kiss me back there?" Harry asked after some time.

Draco looked at Harry again. "Because I like you. Because I think we have a lot in common. Because we both need to ease frustration. Take your pick."

Harry was quiet again, then said, "We're on opposite sides here. Hell, I just ripped you to shreds a few months ago with that spell." Harry paused. "But… if you want to let off some steam… I'm all for that. Merlin knows I need a way to relax with all this Voldemort business."

Draco nodded, and slowly, ever so slowly, edged toward Harry on the couch cushions until Draco's knee brushed Harry's thigh. The contact felt like electricity buzzing up and down his body. Draco lifted his hand to brush Harry's bangs out of his eyes, and then gently removed his glasses to set them somewhere on the floor.

"Hey, I can't see without those!" Harry remarked. Draco was blurry until he was a hairsbreadth away.

"I guess I'll just have to stay really close then, so you can still see me," Draco smirked. He brought his other hand to cup the back of Harry's neck.

And then Draco kissed him. Not a gentle, calm, kiss like before, but a ravenous, lusty kiss full of passion and wanting. Harry responded slowly at first, but then responded with just as much gusto. Harry rested his broken wrist on Draco's shoulder and then wrapped the rest of himself in Draco. His smell, his tongue, his warmth: suddenly it was everything Harry had ever wanted, and _why hadn't they tried this years ago_?

Draco's hands in Harry's hair sent shivers up Harry's spine. The taste of mint permeated Harry's senses as he kissed Draco deeply. Wanting more, Harry lifted a leg up to rest on Draco's thighs.

Draco pulled away to breath heavily. Panting, he pulled one of his hands away to curl around Harry's cheek, brush Harry's throat, and splay across his chest. "Want more, Potter?" He grinned devilishly.

Harry gulped for air. "Oh, God, yes."

"You don't have to call me 'God', _Harry_," Draco smirked, and ran his hand down to the bottom of Harry's shirt. Draco's hands were cool on Harry's abdomen, but Harry flexed all the same, wanting Draco to touch more of his flesh. Draco's fingertip dipped in Harry's navel, as his fingertips brushed the hard stomach. Harry shivered and grabbed the back of Draco's shirt, yanking it over the pale face.

Draco laughed – actually laughed – and Harry thought it was a beautiful sound. In fact, Harry wanted to hear Draco laugh more in his presence. Draco disentangled himself from the shirt, and threw it somewhere. "Yours too," he said, and gently pulled Harry's shirt over his injured wrist.

Skin rubbed against skin as both wrestled on the couch, laughing and pulling each other's hair. Draco played with Harry's nipples, rolling them around, and sucking on them every now and again. Draco's abs were hard against Harry's flesh, not to mention something else, a little lower down on Draco's body. Curious, Harry brought is fingertips between their bodies, and felt Draco's scars on his stomach. Draco stopped his caressing of Harry's nipples to look at Harry closely.

Harry looked away. "I'm… so sorry."

"It hurt like a bitch when it happened, but it doesn't bother me anymore," Draco assured Harry, and went back to that wonderful, passionate kissing. Harry supposed that would be the closest to an accepted apology he would ever get.

In return, Harry laid back slowly, careful not to break contact. He then wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, and pulled him in close. Harry could feel Draco's overwhelming hardness against his own, pushing through the fabric of his trousers. Gingerly, Harry ran his good hand over the surface of Draco's trousers… and squeezed.

Draco let out a small moan. "Ugn… Harry…"

Pleased, Harry squeezed once more, until Draco pushed him back. Instead, Draco unbelted Harry's trousers and delved inside. Harry gasped. The pressure on his cock was amazing. Draco's hands were soft, but strong, and moved against him with long, hard strokes that had Harry at the edge of orgasm almost immediately. Draco grinned again and lowered himself to Harry's cock. Harry's eyes widened as he realized what Draco was going to do.

Draco swiftly took Harry's cock into his mouth, as Harry stifled a pleasured scream. Draco held nothing back – Harry felt like he could feel the back of Draco's throat. He sucked and – was that Draco's tongue swirling around him? Harry sighed and moaned bits and pieces of words, mostly consisting of "Draco" and "Oh yes, don't stop".

Right as Harry was on the brink of orgasm, Draco pulled away. Harry made an embarrassingly disappointed sound as Draco's warm, wet mouth left Harry's cock.

"You like me giving you head, do you?" Draco seemed pleased with himself. Draco draped himself over Harry, such that Harry's cock was pressed tightly between them. Draco pressed down and elicited another moan. "I know something else that will be… pleasurable." Draco went to unbelt his own trousers, while Harry laid watching.

After both Harry and Draco were both naked, and Draco was trying to find the best position to get comfortable to "do the deed", did Harry finally get it.

Harry sat straight up. "You're not going to do me, Malfoy."

"That was sort of the plan, Potter." Draco pushed him back down again.

Harry sat back up again. "Uhh… No, it wasn't. Who decided you would top?"

"I did, Scarhead," Draco replied while trying to push Harry back down.

"I don't—" The rest of Harry's protest was cut off by Draco kissing him again. If Harry thought Draco's kisses were determined before, they were nothing compared to now. Draco seemed to be pouring his very being into his kiss, pleading more than his voice ever could. Draco's tongue tasted every inch of the inside of Harry's mouth. He let out small moans every time Harry grazed a particularly sensitive spot of his own mouth.

When they finally broke apart, a thin line of spittle connected them. Draco looked into Harry's eyes, pleading.

"Oh, alright." Harry reluctantly agreed. "But only because I'm injured. Next time, _I'm_ topping."

Draco nodded and smiled at the prospect of doing this a "next time". He retrieved a wand from the floor – Harry's wand – and muttered a few choice spells Harry had never heard before. Draco answered his confused look. "Protection spells, for you know... And this one might sting a little—" Harry hissed as a spell felt like it was stretching and lubricating his nether regions. "Sorry."

Harry grimaced back at him. "I do like your hand on my wand though, Draco," Harry remarked. Draco smirked again and gave it a few languid strokes. "Shall we?" Harry nodded, bracing himself.

Draco's cock pushed on the outside of his opening. "Relax, Harry," Draco breathed. Draco stretched over him, and gave small kisses on Harry's jaw and collarbone. Draco pushed harder, and his tip entered, stretching Harry wide. Harry breathed heavily; the stretching was almost unbearable. "Shh…" Draco cooed, as he pushed harder, getting in most of his length. Draco kissed Harry on the mouth again, a reassuring kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's torso, and breathed. He could feel all of Draco inside of him – every inch – and it was painful as well as pleasurable.

"Oh, Merlin, you feel so good Harry," Draco panted. "So tight…"

"Well, move already then. What are you waiting for?" Harry joked.

Draco, flushed, panting, beautiful Draco, smiled, truly smiled, and then started to move.

It hurt at first – Harry would admit that – but after a while, the pain turned into a tingling pleasure that spread all the way to Harry's toes. Then, Draco shifted his angle slightly and _Holy Merlin that felt good._ Harry let out a guttural moan and Draco paused for a moment.

"Merlin, don't _stop_, that felt amazing, do it again!" Harry exclaimed, and Draco, invigorated, picked up pace. Bodies slick with sweat, the room warm from their activities, and Draco, oh _Draco_, felt so good inside of him, that he wished it would never end. His cock was close to bursting, and when Draco put his hand to it, he exploded over both of their chests. The sight, coupled with Harry's long moan of "Draco…" had Draco coming as well, coming and coming inside of Harry.

"Harry Potter…" Draco moaned as he came, collapsing on top of Harry's chest, cock still buried deep inside.

* * *

Many moments later, Harry struggled to get Draco off of him. Draco looked up at Harry sleepily, not budging. "It's nearly dawn," Draco remarked.

Harry nodded and gently pushed Draco off with his good hand. Draco's flaccid cock slid out of him and he felt he missed it already.

Harry could hear movement in the dormitories upstairs. Draco sat naked, one ankle casually resting on a knee, reclining on the couch. Clearly, he had a very strong after-sex glow. Harry didn't have that luxury, and starting gathering clothes off of the floor. If someone caught them like this—

Draco pulled Harry over to give him one last kiss. It was slow and comforting. A thank you.

Harry sighed and set down Draco's clothes, while he dressed himself. Draco watched, smirking, taking in the view. Only after Harry was done dressing, did Draco dress himself. He stressed and flexed, and Harry had thought he had never seen such a sexy putting-of-clothes _on._ His cock twitched slightly.

"I guess they were wrong about you after all," Draco remarked, picking up his wand.

"About what?"

"That you were completely straight." Draco winked and hurried out of the common room.

* * *

**I'm debating whether to continue this or not. I have some ideas for plot. I'll leave it "Uncomplete" for now. Hope you enjoyed! Fave and review and all that jazz. ~B**


End file.
